


Fork

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Tim Drake is a model WayneTech employee.Well, Tim Drake is a WayneTech employee, at any rate.Actually, Tim Drake is doing his own thing.





	Fork

It was a measure of Bruce Wayne's wealth — but more importantly, of the respect the world owed to the greatest businessman and philanthropist in modern history — that Superman asked the CEO of WE to accompany him to have a _friendly chat_ with one of WayneTech's researchers.

"Time travel? Care to run that by me again, Superman?"

Superman grinned ruefully as they walked through the WayneTech corridors.

"I know it sounds preposterous, Mr. Wayne. But trust me, the League's monitoring devices show that this employee of yours is building some sort of chronal device."

Wayne shrugged with his well-known affability.

"I'm quite sure I didn't see that on the budget report. Is it illegal?"

"Not as such, no. There's an awful number of very dangerous technologies that legislation still haven't had the chance to catch up with. Still, I'd like to try and convince him to stop."

"No need to," said Wayne. "I can always *tell* him to, being his boss and all. Besides, Tim Drake is a good kid, I hardly think he'll endanger the world deliberately. To tell you the truth, we encourage our scientists to play around with personal projects. It keeps them happier."

"And now and then they come up with valuable technology innovations, don't they?"

Wayne smiled. Smiling was something he seemed to do very often.

"Learned that trick from my father. His special golf club grip, though - he's still holding out on that one. Well, we're here."

They entered the spacious laboratory belonging to Drake, catching the young man as he powered up a strange-looking device.

"I knew I should've monitored today," Superman heard Drake mumble under his breath. He flew in a swift motion toward the device and disconnected it.

"This is a time machine, isn't it?" he asked the young scientist.

Drake shrugged. 

"Listen, Tim, right?" said Wayne as he approached them. "I'm *quite* impressed by all this, of course, but you can't really engage in this kind of projects without checking things out with somebody. I'm not a scientist, but I watch a lot of sci-fi movies, and there's always problems when you try to change the... What the hell!?"

Everything around them began to blurry, and little whirlpools of blue energy darted around them.

Superman took Drake by his shirt's collar. "What have you done?"

"It's not what I've done," said Drake with a sorrowful voice. "It's what you haven't let me do. The timeline's reverting back to normal."

"You mean this - this wasn't how things were meant to be?," asked Wayne.

As Drake tried to answer, the world


End file.
